This invention relates to heat treatment apparatus for heating human hair on the head by means of a plurality of infra-red radiators fastened to a support.
Various forms of heat treatment apparatus are already known, for example that described in French Patent Specification No. 944 623, in which a respective infra-red lamp is attached to each of three mutually displaceable arms of a ground-supported stand. Apparatus having freely displaceable open radiator lamps lack uniform irradiation of the entire head surface. The considerable disadvantage results in that positional adjustment must be performed individually for each lamp in order to avoid local overheating of the hair. Further known heat treatment apparatus, such as that described in French Patent Specification No. 922 103, having a rigid arrangement of the infra-red radiators and a closed reflector casing, irradiates the hair with too low a total heating power, so that a long dwelling time becomes necessary.